


Tied up

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: After care, Breadbin urie to the rescue, Handcuffs, M/M, but josh loves him, more like after notcare, tylers a dumb dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ty. I love you and you fucked me real good but i'm questioning whether or not to trust you with handcuffs again."<br/>"I swear i had the keys in my jeans." Tyler defended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay idk if walmart is open late but in this fic it is. Also i wrote most of this at like 3am and i was pretty high so thats what this is bye.

"Okay, Mark i need you to bring over some pliers. No questions asked." Tyler asked nervously into the phone trying not to giggle. Josh wriggled around on the floor again groaning at the pain in his wrists. "Tyler. It's 1am and you want me to come to your house with pliers. I don't wanna know, nor do i wanna find out." Mark sighed.  
"So is that a yes?" Tyler crossed his fingers.  
"Even if i wanted to, i can't. I'm at my parents house. Good night, Tyler." Mark hung up leaving Tyler with a very angry Josh. He wriggled up  to his knees and head butted Tyler's thigh. "Ty. I love you and you fucked me real good but i'm questioning whether or not to trust you with handcuffs again."  
"I swear i had the keys in my jeans." Tyler defended. Josh rolled his eyes and struggled his way to his feet.   
"Can you at least put my boxers on so i'm not completely naked." Josh whined. Tyler eased a pair of boxer's up each leg and made sure they were secure at Josh's waist, before he rose to his feet he planted a small kiss on the waistband. "No amount of cuteness is gonna make me forgive you for this."

Minutes ticked by and it seemed everyone in Ohio was too busy to help them. "I'm not sleeping in these." Josh whined on and on in between phone calls.

"Tom! Hey it's Tyler. The Tyler you bunked with in college. The drop out. Yep. I'm doing good, man, look could you bring me some pliers or wire cutters of something?"  The phone line went dead ad Tyler sighed deeply. He ducked into the other room that Josh was in, "Babe. Let's find you a shirt. We're going to Walmart." Tyler winced as Josh threw himself at Tyler. "I am not going in public like this! Two very gay dudes in a Walmart a 2am, one in handcuffs? It's a recipe for disaster."   
"No one will see the handcuffs, Josh. Come on, it's all we got left." Tyler begged, because honesty he wanted nothing more than to sleep knowing he was gonna get laid in the morning. Josh shook his head and planted himself awkwardly on the couch, arms tight behind his back.   
"Honey, you can't sleep in those. Please come with me." Tyler almost begged.  
"Look who's begging now." Josh chuckled, teasing Tyler.   
Tyler stood up straight, "You leave me no choice," Tyler scooped Josh up, half carrying, half guiding him to the door. Josh pushed back and even kicked but the handcuffs hindered his attack and gave Tyler a chance to drag him out the front door and to the drive way. "Stop please, ty!" he giggled and dropped his weigh, "i'm not going." Tyler giggled and continued to drag Josh's limp body along the grass. "Okay wait ill walk i don't want the neighbors to see this." He finally gave in after a while of struggled. Tyler guided him to the car and strapped him in.

"Ooh, Babe!" Josh called put as Tyler drove, "Can we stop at taco bell first."  
"You're gonna make me feed you taco bell?" He rolled his eyes, already pulling into the drive through.   
"Please," Josh teased, "I was so good for you tonight,  _Daddy."_ He knew he had the power despite his physical infringement. Tyler squeaked out a noise that only a small child could make. "4 beef tacos please." 

Tyler positioned himself on Josh's lap, to any others in the Taco bell parking lot at 3am it would seem they were hooking up. If it weren't for the taco Tyler messily fed Josh and himself. Once they had finished, josh jiggled around a little, with Tyler still on his lap. "I need to get these things off. They're starting to hurt." he winced.  
"You pretty much said exactly that but referring to me like 3 hours ago."Tyler teased, climbing off of him with a final kiss.   
"Ha. Ha. Come one lets go." Josh rolled his eyes.

When they finally pulled into the Walmart car park the clock had ticked over to 3:30 and both men were getting tired. "Alright come on." Tyler yawned and swung open Josh's door.   
"This is a bad idea. There are people in there. What will they think?" Josh started to question but Tyler was already easing him out of the car.   
"They'll think.  _Wow that tall handsome gay man really takes care of his cute little red haired boyfriend._ " Tyler giggled and wrapped his coat around Josh's shoulders.   
"No it'll be. _God damn fags were at it again. The weird one really need to remember where he puTS HIS FRICKING KEYS."_     
"That sounds a little biased." He joked and pushed Josh along with him. 

The man at the door mumbled a lazy welcome as Josh and Tyler raced to the tool section, well as fast as Josh can run with his hands behind his back. Tyler pulled a massive set of wire cutters from the shelf and gestured for him to spin around. Carefully Tyler aligned the cutters with the chain. "Joseph, i better leave here with both my hands." Josh threatened. Tyler pressed down as hard as he could on the cutters but it wouldn't break the chain. He tried a few more times before groaning and apologizing to Josh. "Tyler, you best be finding a way to get these off or else you're never getting off either."   
A man spun around into the aisle  whistling some tune. he spat out a loud laugh when he saw Tyler weakly try to break what seemed to hand cuffs off of another guy. "Need some help?" The man asked, approaching the couple.   
"Uh, sure. Be careful." Tyler agreed, the man seemed pretty muscular.   
"The name's Tyler. That's Josh by the way." Tyler choked out as the new man threw away the tool Tyler had been using and searched the shelves.   
"Brendon. You guys had a fun night i presume?" Brendon asked, pulling a few different things from the shelf.   
"We were, uh at a, um, costume party. He lost the keys when we got home." Josh tried to defend his dignity. Brendon laughed so loud it echoed through out the store.  
"Yeah and i work the night shift because its fun." Brendon rolled his eyes before exclaiming an unrecognizable noise and pulling a big pair of gardening scissors as Tyler called them. "Alright, don't move a muscle Josh." Brendon smiled, "I think i know what i'm doing." But before anyone could object Brendon was slamming the sharp blades together.   
"Done." Brendon smiled and patted josh on the back. "I'l help you get the cuffs off right after i tell this old lady that she isn't in best buy." And with that Brendon stormed off. 

Josh stretched his arms and let out a big yawned. Tyler launched forward pressing a kiss to Josh and grabbing his hands. "Sorry, J." Tyler frowned.  
"it's okay, babe. It was fun while it lasted. Next time i wanna now where you put the key though." Josh smiled.  
"Next time?" Tyler smirked and cocked his head.  
"Shut up." Josh laughed and wrapped his now free arms around Tyler's shoulders.


End file.
